A subsea hydrocarbon production well is controlled by a subsea control module (SCM), which is, typically, mounted on a Christmas tree located above the well head. A substantial part of the subsea hydrocarbon production business is maintenance of such wells, that sometimes involves replacement of an SCM, either due to a failure of the original or to meet the need to update the capability of the control system. The cost of manufacture of small quantity SCM replacements to the original design is not only prohibitive but often impractical due to obsolescence. This invention resolves this problem.
It is sometimes necessary, or more cost effective, to replace the SCMs fitted to an old system with more modern versions. The mounting arrangements of the old SCMs are invariably different from the modern designs. Further, different manufacturers have supplied SCMs with different configurations of base plate interfaces, including alignment, hydraulic, electrical and locking features. For example, some SCM base plates are circular and thus totally incompatible with current designs.